What a beautiful lie
by JustLetMeWriteThatDown
Summary: Raven Ross has lost her identity other than her magic. All she can remember is her name, how her parents found out about her magic, and she was stuffed inside a locker! 16 other teens are in her same position. A killing game is starting and can she survive, keep some friends, and escape Hopes Peak High?
1. chapter 1

**Spoilers are present for the dranganropa series! Game V3 (killing harmony) will be spoiled!**

 **I repeat! Spoilers are present in this series!**

 **Some edits to fit my storyline are made in this series so some things will be changed!**

 **Chapter 1:** prologue

Raven woke up in a dark room. She could only see black around her. She tried to move her legs, but it hit a wall in front of her. She swallowed up all of the fear in her body.

Bang!

A loud sound came from the wall to her left. She felt for the walls next to her and felt cold metal. She couldn't remember a single thing from before being in the room.

She heard a moan from outside the small room.

"Hello?" Raven yelled. There was total blackness, but a bit of light opened from her room. Just then, Raven realized she had her eyes closed the whole time. Three thin slots appeared in her very limited vision.

"Hello?" A small voice came from outside the locker.

Raven sighed a sigh of relief. "Hello? Can you possibly let me out?" She heard steps coming in her direction. "Yeah of course." A few clicks, a door swung open, revealing a boy with a black Yankees hat hiding most of his straight cyan hair. He wore a black school uniform with silver buttons, matching black pants, and black shiny shoes.

He cleared Raven's path, still holding the door.

"Who are you?" Raven could remember the basics of her identity, like how she was great at magic, her name, and how her parents found out about her magic.

"I'm Shuichi Saihara. The Ultimate Detective. Who are you?" Raven suddenly shivered. "I'm R-Raven R-r-roth. The Ultimate M-mage." She stepped out of the locker to find out that the air was even colder outside of the locker. "Are you cold? I have a jacket!" Raven nodded. "T-thanks!"

Raven slowly put on the jacket. The boy standing next to her looked around her age. "How old are you?" He looked at his shoes. "I'm 16. How old are you?" Raven nodded, "same." Raven then started looking around for any possible exits. She found a moss covered door to her right. "C'mon! We need to get out of here!" They ran towards the exits.

The room across from them was a gym. Raven stopped. "Is it safe?" Shuichi looked just as skeptical. "We will have to find out."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go first." He smiled kindly at Raven. Being with somebody else put her heart at ease. They walked through the doors with Shuichi leading the way.

The doors revealed fifteen high school aged students talking to each other. The group looked at each other. A blond haired girl walked forward and stomped her foot. "Stop looking at me like that, pervert! Why do you where that hat, huh? To hide your perverted eyes!?" A few people snickered. Raven, did not find this funny.

"I can wear a hat if I want to." He murmured. He tucked his cap down. She stepped forward. "Pervert! Pervert! Help! He's trying to kill me! My death will be the end to the worlds progress! Help!" Raven was confused. "What are you good at other than calling Yankees fans perverts?" The girl crinkled her eyes. "You don't know me!? I'm Mui Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor! I've invented stupid contact lenses and never looked back!" Raven was tired of hearing her talk.

Raven then saw a blond and suspicious looking boy approach them slowly. "I presume you don't know how you got here either?" Raven didn't like how he stared at her with such contempt, as if he was hiding something. "No! So, none of you remember how we got here?!" Raven panicked. She paced the room with her head down. She bumped into a spiky haired short boy. He wore a white school uniform, with a checkered black and white bandana around his neck.

"Sorry!" She mumbled. The boy smiled. "You So clumsy girl!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "You should watch where you're going next time though" His grip firmed. Raven winced. "You'll never know who you might run into." He sounded thrilled, which was peculiar, but also a hint of warning in his voice. _He's weird..._ Raven thought. "Who are you?" Raven was hiding her fear, but still was shaking. The group was focused on them.

"Well if you really wanna know so badly. I am Kokichi Ouma. Leader of a secret notorious organization. The person who could be lying then, or now, who knows?" Raven laughed. "What's the secret organization called?" A different blond girl popped. The boy showed an evil smile. "Wouldn't be so secret, now would it?"

Raven already wasn't liking her situation.


	2. “We can do anything if we work together”

Suddenly, the gym went quiet. Kokichi was even quiet.

"Rise and shine ursine!" A group of harmonious voices sang. The group searched for who was talking. A group of six teddy bears, all with different colors, were talking. "Hey Ultimates! We all have been introduced to everyone, right?" The group shook their heads.

"I am Monokuma, your leader! Well, more like your ruler. But anyway, this is Monophanie." A pink teddy bear waved. "This is Monokid." A blue teddy bear waved. "This is Monosuke." A yellow tiger striped teddy bear did the splits. "And this is Monodam." A green robot stood still.

"This is Kokichi Ouma. He is the Ultimate Leader." Kokichi waved and smiled like he had just won a beauty pageant.

"This is Kaede Akamatsu the Ultimate Pianist." The blond girl that Raven was recently talking to looked angry. "Why are we here!? Is this some kind of sick joke!?" Monokuma ignored her.

"This is Shuichi Saihara the Ultimate Detective." The boy who was so nice to her, was silent.

"This is Korekiyo Shinguji the Ultimate Anthropologist." A blue dreaded boy with a bandanna over his nose and mouth, stood still and said: "People are creatures of greed. At times that ugliness is visible. But that too is just another aspect of the beauty of humanity."

"Well, um ok! This is Maki Harukawa the Ultimate Child Caregiver." A black haired girl with two long ponytails, did a karate pose. "Do you want to die?" Monokuma rolled his eyes.

"This is Rontaro Amami." The untrustworthy blond haired boy stood still and crossed his arms.

"This is K1-bo the Ultimate Robot." A robot supposedly named K1-bo, looked nervous. "You can say Keebo." The group nodded in agreement. "Do robots have dicks?" Kokichi asked. "W-w-what!?" Raven giggled. Now Raven found that, funny.

"This is Kaito Momota the Ultimate Astronaut." A red spiky haired boy was called on. He mumbled under his breath.

"Angie Yonaga the Ultimate Artist." A tanned African American girl who had a bikini on, waved smiled, a lot more genuine than Kokichi. Raven sensed something off about her.

"Goku- urm excuse me, Gonta Gokuhara the Ultimate Entomologist." A huge and strong boy (who looked slightly scary) grimaced to where his teeth rubbed together. It looked painful.

"Himiko Yumeno the Ultimate Magician." A tiny girl with a witch hat and a lazy eyes, yelled: "I'M A MAGE YOU IDIOT!" Raven smiled. It was nice having another mage to talk to.

"Kirumi Tojo the Ultimate Maid." A white haired but surprisingly young girl had a warm smile on her face. "Kirumi Tojo at your service." Her smile calmed Raven.

"Ryoma Hoshi the Ultimate Tennis Pro." A tiny boy with a cigar in his mouth and a beanie, looked furiously at Monokuma.

"Temko Chabashira the Ultimate Aikido Master." A girl with a plant in her hair and two long black braids yelled randomly. Everybody looked at her with peculiar expressions.

"Tsumugi Shirogane the Ultimate Cosplayer." A girl with nerdy glasses and blue straight hair, looked Monokuma with total confidence, something the rest of the teens didn't have right then.

"And lastly Raven Ross, the Ultimate Mage." Himiko was furious. "WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE CALLED A MAGE AND NOT ME!" Hearing Raven's name gave her the reassurance she needed that everything was fine. Other than Himiko throwing a fit.

"Now we're done with introductions, this is a killing game!" All of Raven's reassurance quickly faded. "WHAT!?" Monokuma laughed maliciously at Raven's shock. "You kill each other! Once someone gets killed, there will be a trial to see who you decide did it. If you agree on the name correctly, the murderer dies. If you choose incorrectly, the murderer wins the game and the rest of you die."Raven choked on her thoughts. The inventor started crying her eyes out.

"Are you gonna give us weapons or something?" Ryoma said. Raven looked at him with disdain. "Why would you be asking that of all things!?" Monokuma laughed again. "I see we have an eager one. No. You will not be given tools. Feel free to use anything you want that's here though." Monokuma smiled wickedly. Monokuma left the stage.

"We should stick together!" Kaede said. "They want us to go against each other! They're evil! We can beat them and escape if we work together!" The team nodded in agreement. "Hands in!" The team put their hands in. "We got this! We will win this war! If we use our talents for good, we can do anything!"

How wrong was she...


	3. “Hey roomie!”

An explosive cheer erupted from the group. Hope was far away, but they could still bring it back.

Rontaro looked at them with fear in his eyes. The group parted going their separate ways. While Raven was walking out, she heard Rontaro say to Kaede:

"I admire your teamwork skills. I like how you could bring the group together, but watch your back. The more you spread positivity and have us work together, the more of a kill me sign on your back. The more you push this the more you're gonna suffer. Let the reality of the situation sink in. You might wanna think twice about the dicision your making."

Kaede shook her head. "Rontaro, I won't let us kill eachother for the fun of it, that's unnecessary! Besides the more we work together the easier it will be to get out of here."

Rontaro sighed. "Kaede-" Kaede interrupted his diatribe of why she shood chill, and yelled: "Enough! I'm not going to let us die because of a crazy teddy bear! Lives are worth more than that! I value all of our lives and I'm going to keep doing that!" She stomped out of the gym after Raven.

Raven was standing outside the building, looking at a beautiful garden, unsure what to do. Kokichi was a few yards in front of her. She suddenly heard a buzzing noise. "Huh?" She looked at Kokichi who looked at her with a confused expression. Raven checked her tarp pocket. A tiny black phone was resting inside, buzzing gleefully.

Kokichi checked inside his shirt pocket. He too pulled out a black phone.

On the case of Raven's phone, she saw a bedazzled writing on the back. It spelled Raven in cursive.

She saw on the screen a bunch of columns but in bold letters it said: Announcement. Kokichi walked torwards her. "Do we press announcement or something?" He said. Raven shrugged.

Raven pressed it. Monokuma's face appeared on the screen with him holding a wine glass. "Hello Gifted Juveniles! This is your Monophone, it is vital to the killing game, so don't lose it! You will hear alerts about the cause of death, names, what their Ultimate is of the other juveniles!

"It also has a map installed so you can find your way around the school! I'm so generous aren't I?

"Social events will be commencing every day, so come to them as you please!

"There will be a dorm room located outside the school that contains a individual room for all of you. Um, we kinda ran a little high on students so there will be a room bigger than the others. Two people will sleep in there. The name of the people and a chibi/pixel pic of you on the room plate.

"Nighttime is 10:00 therefore that's the curfew. Staying up all night is a for sure way to get killed, so too bad for you! I also strongly encourage you to lock your doors too.

"Let the killing games begin! Kuma out."

Kokichi and Raven looked at eachother. They ran to the dorms as fast as they could.

They looked at the nameplates. "No way." They said in unison. Both of their names shone brightly on the gold name plate.

They looked at eachother for awhile.

"Hey roomie!" Kokichi grinned.


	4. “I just want this killing game to end”

"Hey roomie!" Kokichi grinned. "This will be interesting." Raven grimaced.

Thee was an ID pad next to the doorframe. it looked about the size and shape of their phones. "What do we put in that?" Kokichi asked. Raven didn't answer, but instead put the screen of the phone on the ID pad. It declined it. She tried the back of her phone. A green light blinked on the ID pad. She tried the door knob and it opened quite easily.

Kokichi walked in behind her and closed and locked the door, then ran to a purple bed. "Mineeeeee!" He squealed and jumped on the bed, making a big bouncing noise. Raven stared at him for awhile. "What?" He asked. "That was my bed." On the bedsheets her name was threaded in with light blue silk. The other bed in the corner was dark blue and had Kokichi sewed in purple silk.

Kokichi stared at her. "But I like this bed." Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine. You smelled it up already anyway." Kokichi laughed and whispered yes under his breathe.

She went to Kokichi's bed and layed down on it. It was the most comfortable bed she ever slept on. She allowed herself to get comfortable and layed there for awhile, letting her situation sink in. She sat up and started to meditate. She crossed her legs and slowly floated up an inch from the bed and started humming.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Raven didn't answer. "Are you humming? You sound like your sick or something." _You're just like Starfire._ Raven thought.

"You need a cough drop or somethin'?" Raven grimaced, but kept ignoring him. "How are you floating?" Raven finally had enough of him. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!? IM TRYING TO MEDITATE!" Kokichi laughed. "Never Raven, never." She grunted. She couldn't concentrate in an environment like this one. She checked her phone for the time. It was 9:30. She might as well get some sleep before hours. She fell on the bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't fall asleep. Kokichi wasn't able to sleep either. "Psst, hey Raven!" He whispered. Raven pretended to be asleep. Kokichi tried again. "Raven!" He whispered slightly louder. Raven pretended to fall asleep still. Kokichi kept trying. "Raven wake up!" Raven opened her eyes. That's when she noticed Kokichi right in her face. He smiled slightly when she opened her eyes. She finally noticed how big his eyes were. They were light purple while his skin was pale, and his hair was wild and dark purple, the color of her tarp. She looked in his eyes. He looked into hers. He was sitting on his knees just tall enough to see her on her bed. "Raven, I don't think Kaede is going to live very long." He has a worried expression on his face. "Then when she's gone, I'll stand there in her place." Raven muttered.

"No!" He said. "That's why I think she's gonna die soon. Monokuma doesn't want us working together so he will do anything in his power to hurt those who do! I don't want anyone to die. I just want this killing game to end." Raven understood where he was coming from, but didn't plan on following his warning. "We should go to sleep." Raven said sleepily. Kokichi nodded. He kissed her forehead and walked to her former bed. Raven felt tingling on her forehead where he kissed her. She should have slapped him, for trying something like that, but it was no use now. She turned on her side and dozed off.

Kokichi woke her up. "We have to get breakfast. I'll go with you if you want. We're meeting the whole group of us at the cafeteria." Raven nodded and went with Kokichi to the cafeteria. The whole group was there other than the one person. Rontaro was missing.


	5. “Please I want to understand you”

"Where's Rontaro!?" Raven yelled. "We don't know!" The group replied. "Let's go find him!" Kaede yelled.

The group split up into groups of two. Raven and Kokichi were stuck together. There was one person left, and it was Himiko.

"Hey you can join us if you want, Himiko. It's best we stick together." Himiko shrugged. Raven took that as a yes, and led the group out of the cafeteria.

They first went to Rontaro's room. They knocked on the door. "Are you seriously gonna knock on his door when he's probably dead in a basement or something already!?" Kokichi whined. Rontaro opened the door. Raven immediately without thinking, slapped Rontaro in the face. Raven slapped him harder than expected, and his head hit the doorframe. "What do you want Raven." He said calmly, unphased by her attack. He touched his wound, blood running down his fingers. Himiko shuffled her feet. "Why didn't you come to breakfast!? You could've been dead for all we knew!" Raven said. Rontaro smiled lightly. "Well it seems like you're making that more of a possibility." He was about to shut the door when Raven used her magic to stop the door. Rontaro grimaced. "What is it now Raven?" Raven stuck her foot in the door so he couldn't close it. "Will you talk to me?" Raven pleaded. "What do you want to talk to _me_ specifically about?" Something about how he said it, made her think he had self esteem issues.

"I want to talk about you. I wanna know you better." Rontaro looked at her skeptically. "This sounds really shady. At first you don't give two shits about me, but now you want to learn about me? No thanks." He attempted to close the door again, but Raven kept her foot in place.

"Please. I just want to understand you." Rontaro looked at Kokichi. "Is your prince gonna be okay with that?" Raven looked at him. "Does it look like I like him in the least bit? He stole my bed, threatened me, and thinks he owns everything and everyone. Does it seem like I care what he thinks?" Rontaro laughed. "The feeling is mutual. Come in." Raven came inside his room and closed the door. When she closed the door, she saw Kokichi with a frown on his face.

"So, he stole your bed?" Rontaro and Raven laughed for awhile. Raven nodded. "Well, what's your Ultimate? Monokuma didn't say it. Everyone else's Ultimates were voiced other than yours." Rontaro looked down. "I don't remember." He said sadly. "Well, um, what memories do you have in tact?" He smiled at the question. "Well, I had a rich childhood, but I never met my mother. But the mansion I lived in had many maids, but there was one that was really nice. My half-brothers and sisters and even my would argue about silly things like who would get to read with the maid. Those were the good days when I wasn't pressured to kill anyone." Raven nodded. She was happy she could distract him from the harsh reality for a second.

Talking for minutes, went to hours. And hours went to days. Every morning she stayed in Rontaro's room, Kokichi would knock on the door and check in on them. Sometimes Kokichi would join them for about 5 minutes and when he got bored, he would leave.

After five days of Raven and Rontaro talking, Rontaro was painting Raven's nails pink as a dare, when Kokichi knocked on the door. Rontaro was in the middle of a nail, so they didn't answer. Kokichi kept knocking. Rontaro grimaced but kept painting. Kokichi kept knocking. "Kokichi will you come back in an hour?" Raven yelled. He kept knocking. Raven was getting more annoyed by the second. Once Rontaro finished her nail, she got up and opened the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KOKI-" all of the Ultimates were standing behind a pissed Kokichi. "Got anything to say now?" Kokichi pushed her out the way of the door and walked inside. The rest of the Ultimates followed.

Rontaro was still sitting on the floor and had the polish halfway closed when Kokichi looked at Raven in disgust. "What the heck were you guys doing in here?" Raven looked at her halfway done nails. Rontaro looked at the ground. The Ultimates started searching his drawers. "What are you guys doing!?" Raven and Rontaro said. Kokichi smiled. "We're making sure he wasn't planning to kill you." Rontaro sat on his bed and frowned. "Atua says this place is clean and friendly." Angie said. "Oh well then Atua can't be trusted!" Kokichi sneered. Raven stormed out of the room. Kokichi followed. "I know you just want me to be safe, but you're going to the extreme here Kokichi." Kokichi shook his head. "I'm not protecting you, I'm protecting Rontaro."


	6. “Im most likely gonna die soon”

"What?" Kokichi stepped closer to her. "Rontaro isn't a mage. We actually don't know what he is. If your a real mage, unlike Himiko, I don't think you need much protecting."

Raven flew to rontaro's room. He was sitting on his bed looking at the nail polish sadly. "Rontaro!" Rontaro smiled lightly. She ran up to him and ended up jumping on him. And somehow ended up on top of him. "Raven what are you doing?" Rontaro looked calm. Suddenly Raven wondered the same thing. She rolled onto the other side of the bed.

There was an hour long silence. "I'm sorry Raven but we can't be together." Raven only really wanted a friendship, but words like that still hurt. "Can we still be friends?" Rontaro looked her in the eyes. He shook his head. "Why?" Raven sounded desperate. He was her only friend. He lifted his hand near her face but paused and retreated. "Because, I'm most likely gonna die soon." Raven started to tear up "why? Do you not like me?" Rontaro shook his head. "It's the fact that I love you too much. If either of us gets hurt from this, it will leave a dent in our hearts." Tears were streaming down her face. "Will I ever see you again?" He nodded. That made Raven feel better. "Okay" He put her face in his hands and kissed her hard. Raven blushed. "Wanna sleep here again Raven?" She nodded. "Wanna go to the gathering they have tonight?" He shrugged. "Sure." They walked to the club where the gathering was. There was a dance floor and a bar. And a stripper pole... Kokichi looked at them. "What are you too doing here?" They looked at eachother and shrugged. Kokichi grinned wide. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" The whole class grouped together around the pole. Kaede and Shuichi weren't there. "So, we pick people to dance on this pole, then, the person who picks them dances on this pole. Got it?" Raven looked at him. "That's pretty lame Kokichi." He grinned. "It won't for me! So who wants to pick someone? You know what, let's do a group vote. Who votes me?" Ten people raised their hands. He laughed. "Okay then!" Kaito went to the DJ booth and a song came. Kokichi got on the pole. He seemed to enjoy dancing. He was surprisingly good at it. Once the song was over, he stepped down. "Who votes Raven?" All the boys voted for her other than Rontaro. Raven sighed. "Perverts..." All the boys laughed, including Rontaro. Rontaro was blushing. The song Burnt Rice was playing. It was a song she remembered from when she was with the Titans. She got on the pole. She swung on in it, still stumbling, and managed to get to the middle half of it. She started to get comfortable. By the end of the song, she was okay. Rontaro couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Who votes miu?" Everyone other than Raven and Rontaro raised their hands. Miu even raised her own hand. "Y'all ready for this losers?"


End file.
